chunin exam
by luxraynumberonefangirl
Summary: fem Naruto paring NarutoXgaara summery inside disclaimer to all chapters i do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Gaara and Naruto fanfic female Naruto. Naruto's powers from the nine tails fox will not be the same they will be a bit like Gaara's. This story will start at the Chunin exam. The Kazekage will not be killed my Orochimaru in this story. Sasuke doesn't have the marks. This is my first Naruto fanfic so review and tell me how I did.**

Sakura found her blonde haired friend sitting under a tree with a smile on her face as she watched the river. "Naruto, Kakashi wants us to meet him at the academy." Sakura said as she approached her teammate.

"Oh, ok" Naruto replied as she got up brushing her curly blonde hair out of her face. Her friend turned and started towards the academy. Naruto followed without a word a smile still on her face.

Gaara and his sibling walked into the leaf village. His annoying brother Kankuro was complying about the long journey. Gaara couldn't wait to get to the place they'd be staying so he could be alone until the exams tomorrow. As he and his siblings walked a blonde hair blue eyed girl with a smile on her face ran into him or well a wall of sand that came to protect him. Gaara saw something red push past his sand and knock him backwards.

On her rush to get to the academy Naruto smacked into a boy with red hair and teal eyes wearing a gore of sand on his back. Before they could collide the chakra from the red tails fox came out of her body and pushed toward the boy trying to stop her from hitting him. Instead of pushing the boy it was met with a wall of sand that it pushed through causing Naruto to smack into the sand and be sent falling backwards more of her chakra came out of her and made a could saving her from falling and hurting herself. Looking up she saw the boy sitting on a cloud of sand.

Gaara stared at the girl who sat on the cloud of red their eyes locked as they stared at each other. The girl's eyes left his as a pink haired girl walked over and helped her up. The girl who knocked him over walked over and offered him a hand up. Gaara just stared at it he wasn't used to people this close to him or being kind people always had this look of fear in their eyes when around him so they stayed away from him and insulted him behind his back. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" said the blond girl in a sweet voice. Still holding out her hand to him, Gaara took her hand and pulled himself up ignoring the weird looks his siblings were giving him.

As Naruto pulled the boy up she felt she should repay him for knocking down like that. "Why don't you let me buy you something to eat later?" she offered the boy's who's name she still didn't know. The boy looked at her funny before nodding his head. "Great how about you meet me here at five? I've got to go now it was nice meeting you. Sorry again for knocking you down. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way" she rushed out as she ran off with Sakura towards the academy.

Sakura and Naruto got to the academy at the same time as their other teammate Sasuke got there. Sakura looked at Sasuke with dreamy eyes. Sakura had the biggest crush on Sasuke, but no matter what she did he never seemed interested in her. She remembered being so happy when she was put into a group with Sasuke thinking that she would be the only girl that would get to spend time with him. She remembered being jealous when Naruto was put in the same team. All of the guys wanted Naruto yet she didn't even notice their advances. Sakura knew it was wrong to be jealous of her friend, but as she watched the smile Naruto received from Sasuke a new wave of jealousy hit.

Naruto watched her pink haired friend look at Sasuke with longing in her green eyes. She didn't get why her friend looked at him with like that. Sasuke never showed any favoritism towards Sakura or any one for that matter he usually just glared at everyone. He hardly ever spoke to anyone even his own teammates only got short clipped replies. Why would Sakura who was so nice want someone so cold? She just didn't understand. The nicest Sasuke was, was when he would give Naruto a small hug when no one was around and it was just the two of them and when he smiled at her. Sometimes he would let her sleep with him in his bed, because he knew about her nightmares and when they took long trips he made a point of sleeping next to her so that they were touching, but other than that he was usually cold towards others. Sighing Naruto smiled at Sasuke like she always did. Her smile grew bigger when she saw him return it.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. She was the only one he never glared at. He liked Naruto a lot, but she never seemed to notice. He first started to like her shortly after his brother killed his whole clan. Naruto never once looked at him with pity like everyone else. She knew what it was like to have no family she knew the feeling of loneliness that came with it. Looking at Naruto he saw bags under her eyes. He wished she would just sleep with him every night so she wouldn't have the nightmares that the demon inside her gave her. They had figured out that if she fell asleep touching someone then the nightmares wouldn't come. Naruto wouldn't always sleep with someone though, because she hated relying on others and thought having to sleep next to someone because of bad dreams was showing a weakness something she hated doing. Plus she didn't want to be a burden to anyone else. Sasuke thought that was ridiculous he would happily let her sleep with him. Any other males her age would happy let Naruto stay with them. Sasuke couldn't let any of them touch her and he refused to sit by and watch her suffer through the nightmares alone. Today he was going to convince her to stay over with him every night.

Kakashi-sensei was an hour late as usual. Kakashi looked at his team with caring eyes. The message he was about to deliver was going to be hard on his blonde haired comrade the most. "the Hokage and the Kazekage have decide that because two demon children will be in this test and they don't think it would be fair if the others taking the test didn't know what they were up against. So they are gonna announce who they are and what they are in front of everyone taking the test. The two children will then come forward so everyone knows their faces." Kakashi watched as Naruto's face grew distraught thinking about all the other people who would know what she was and think she was a monster when they knew about the demon. She had just gotten the people in the Village not to hate her. Kakashi couldn't look at Naruto's sad face anymore so he dismissed them and left.

**A/N review and tell me want you think -F**


	2. Chapter 2

**warning this has mention of rape and beating also contains death.(for thoes who already read this all i did was take the chapter down on fix some stuff before re posting it)  
><strong>

After Kakashi dismissed them Naruto just froze she couldn't move. She didn't know if she would be able to deal with the stares she was going to get from people who didn't know her but were going to hate her because of the thing she carried inside her body. She wanted to hate the fox but she couldn't it wasn't the fox's fault people were cruel and misunderstood her.

**("Kyuubi talking")**

"**Hey kit are you alright?" Kyuubi the nail tails fox asked.**

"No Kyuubi I'm not alright I've just been given another reason to hate you yet I can't bring myself to. What's wrong with me why can't I hate something that destroyed my village, killed hundreds of people, is the reason I have no family, the reason why every one hates me, and the reason why the forth is dead. WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU!" Naruto told the fox inside her head

"**I don't know kit. I know you have every right to hate me for what I put you through. And all the pain that is still to come, but I'm glad you don't. I'm glad I was trapped into some one as kind as you." And Kyuubi really was glad she didn't hate him because if she did she wouldn't talk to him and he'd be lonely.**

"Kyuu I could never hate you. I know you didn't ask to me trap inside me. And I know you didn't wish for me to go through the pain I went through I'm sorry for getting mad at you I know this isn't your fault." Naruto told Kyuu.

(what Naruto and Sasuke really mean when they talk)

That was the last of their conversation because Sasuke decide to interrupt it by getting Naruto's attention "Dobe if you freeze up like that in a middle of a battle you'll die" Naruto heard Sasuke say thou coming from him it meant "Are you alright?" "Shut up Teme"

Sasuke smirked when he hear her tell him to "Shut up Teme" in Naruto language meaning "I'm fine don't worry about it"

Sakura look at her teammates with worry wondering if they were going to go out it again. Even before they were a team Naruto and Sasuke have gone at it they always insulted each other and it usually ended up with blows being exchanged though the only time Sasuke ever did talk was to insult Naruto for being a Dobe and doing something wrong though he never bother to insult other for doing the same as Naruto. Sakura sighed and shook her head before leaving not wanting to get in the way of those two because it could get ugly if someone did.

Sasuke watched as the pink haired fan girl left. "Dobe you look tried if you don't sleep more you'll be useless in battle" (why are you sleeping alone when you know that you'll have nightmares?) Sasuke watched her as she thought about what he said. He got he's reply shortly after "It doesn't matter if I sleep or not Teme I have way more energy then you do"(I'm fine really just let it go) sigh Sasuke said, "Dobe make sure you sleep enough tonight I don't want you slowing us down."(come sleep with me tonight) he watched as Naruto debated weather or not to take his offer. He mental did a happy dance when she said "whatever Teme" agreeing to staying with him.

After Naruto agreed to stay the night with Sasuke she left to do some training and take her mind of things. Going to training ground 7 she made 30 shadow clones and stared to spare with them. After beating her clones she practice throwing her kunai and shuriken she did this until every tree within the training grounds were covered with them. Looking at the sun she saw she had an half an hour before she had to go meet the boy she had run into earlier today. She took off towards where she was suppose to meet him.

Gaara sat in his room looking at the wall thinking of when the next time he would get to kill. When his sister Temari walked into his room. "Are you going to go meet that girl?" she asked in an annoying voice. "No the look in her eyes doesn't seem like she knows what suffering or loneliness is. She doesn't interest me." Gaara answered with a monotone voice. "so you're gonna stand her up?" Gaara didn't bother answering he just look at his sister with a glare. Temari quickly took the hint and left.

Naruto stood waiting for an hour before she left. God what a jerk she thought angrily as she left. She went to her apartment checking everything making sure none of the villagers broke in and ruined something. Once she was satisfied that everything was fine she grabbed the over night bag she kept for the times she stayed with Sasuke and headed to the Uchiha compound. Once she got there her and Sasuke eat before the got ready for bed.

_*the next day*_

Naruto woke up early and slipped out of bed. Sasuke rolled over saying something about warmth being gone. She quickly left and head towards her apartment. She got ready for the day and headed to where the exams would be. On her way there she saw the guy that stood her up. "HEY" she shouted "YOU'RE THAT ASSWHOLE WHO STOOD ME UP YESTERDAY."

Gaara and his siblings turned when they heard a some one yell " YOU'RE THE ASSWHOLE WHO STOOD ME UP YESTERDAY" there stood a girl in black shorts an orange jacket with blond hair and blue eyes the same girl Gaara was suppose to meet yesterday. She walked over to were the stood and asked "Why didn't you show up" a smile on her face even though you could tell she was mad. "Because the look in your eyes." Gaara said without emotion. "What about the look in my eyes?" the girl who's name he forgot asked. "It's to happy I bet you don't even know what it's like to be alone what true pain is." he said before turning to leave.

Naruto saw red how dare he tell HER that she didn't know what it was like to be alone that SHE didn't know what true pain was. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN AND LONELINESS IS I PROBABLY KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BETTER THEN YOU" she yelled angrily the smile leaving her face. The boy turned around and face her "Oh ya and what could you possible know about being alone and suffering?" the boy asked in a cold tone letting off a high killing intent that she matched. "Let me show you what I know about loneliness and suffering." she said before letting her eyes turn red and doing a hand sign for a jutsu that would let her share her memories with him.

_*flash back*_

_2 year old Naruto ran from the crowd of villagers. "please I'm sorry for what ever I did" she cried as she continued to run her body aching from all the running she was doing. "Do you think saying sorry for what you did will be enough for what you did you demon? Then you have another thing coming" one of the villagers said. "I don't know what your talking about I didn't do anything" she instated as her legs gave out on her. The mob surrounded her. They then stared to beat her . They kicked her and punched her everywhere they could reach. Naruto cried out in pain. "stop please stop it hurts." she pleaded. Her plea was ignored the just started to beat her harder. One took out a knife and gutted her like a fish. As she lay there barley breathing they all spat on her and left leaving her to die._

_*end of flash back*_

_*start of flash back*_

_Five year old Naruto was walking home singing happy birthday to herself when two Chunin ninjas walked out of a bar and saw her they grabbed her and dragged her into an ally. "let me go." she screamed as she struggled to get free. The Chunin holding her slammed her against the wall her head smacking it and giving a sickening crack. "shut up you stupid demon we're going to make you pay for all the pain you've caused" said the Chunin who wasn't holding her against the wall "I don't understand I've never hurt anyone and why do you keep calling me a demon I don't understand?" the Chunin just chuckled darkly before throwing on the ground hard. The other Chunin pinned her to the ground while his friend started to undress her. "No stop please stop! don't do this!" Naruto cried. They didn't listen and kept doing what they were doing. "Some body please help me" she begged. But nobody came and they both took turns rapping her. After they were done they tried to beat her to a bloody pulp but when they tried a red chakra came out of her body and blocked the blows when they touched the chakra they both gave a scream of agony as the charka burned through their skin. Naruto's eyes turned red and she chuckled darkly "I see you've finally broke the child. I'm surprised it took this long for her to break with the daily beatings and gutting her every year on her birthday. Any last word before a kill you" Naruto said in a voice that wasn't hers before her now clawed hands struck out and killed them._

*****_end of flash back*_

_*start flash back*_

_Naruto walked into to the stored to buy some weapons. "Get out you stupid monster." yelled the shop owner. "But I need weapons for school." she said in a small voice. "I don't care I'm not selling a demon like you weapons you'll probably just use them to kill us all anyway. Now get out your scaring away all my customers." Yelled the shop owner as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her out._

_*end of flash back*_

_*start of flash back*_

_Naruto walked to the park her usual smile one her face. She saw the other kids her age playing tag. When they saw her the all glared at her the same icy glare she always got when people looked at her. "Go away monster our parents said not to play with you." a boy snared. "hey lets throw rocks at her." a girl suggested when Naruto didn't leave right away. The kids all picked up rocks to throw at her. Red chakra came and stopped them. "See she is a monster did you see the color of that chakra?" said the girl who suggested throwing the rocks" I'm not a monster I don't even know where the chakra comes from" shouted Naruto as she ran away from the kids."_

_*end of flash back*_

_*Start of flash back*_

_Muzuki stood on one of the tree branches looking down at Naruto "Do you know why every one hates you Naruto?" he asked. "NO DON'T TELL HIM IT'S FORBIDDEN." Iruka shouted from the tree he was leaning against as he held his injury while it bled out. "It's because the demon that attacked the village the day you were born is sealed in side you the same demon that killed Iruka parents and the reason the Fourth is dead." Muzuki said ignoring Iruka shouting at him to shut up. Naruto fell to the group holding her head "No it can't be! I can't be the demon who destroyed the village. NO! NO! NO! NO!" she said shaking her head._

_*end of flash back*_

Naruto undid the jutsu and stared at Gaara. Naruto let her eyes turn back to normal and she put her smile back on her face. "you shouldn't judge people before you know them or you'll be just as bad as the villagers." she said.

Gaara stood there in shook how could some one that went through all of that smile and be so damn happy? He didn't get it. What she went through was so much worse then what he went through at least he had his sand to protect him. And all the villagers were to scared to even talk to him. He went to say something when the girl suddenly had someone smash into her wrapping their arms around her waist.

Naruto stumbled a bit form the impact before she regained her balance she turned around to see who was hugging her. To her surprise the person hugging her was Inari the grandson of the person she was hired to protect for her first C-ranked mission. Before she could asked what he was doing here three ninjas from a unknown village rounded the corner and glared at the boy. "Naruto please help me don't let them get me." the boy said frightened. Naruto immediately pushed the boy behind her and stood in a protective stance. She look at the three ninjas and said in a super sweet voice "I'll give you two choices you can either leave now and no one dies or you can try and get through me to the boy and I kill you your choice." A boy with a chain around his shoulder smirked at her and said "we choose the second option girly what are you gonna do about it go cry to your mommy." Naruto let out a childlike laugh "I was hoping you would pick the second option" she said in a voice that shouted innocent "So you like chains do you? Let's see if you like these chains." Naruto let out a killing intent that was greater then the one she had used on Gaara. The ninja froze in fear. Naruto took this opportunity to for the hand sings for her jutsu. "Bloody chains" she said as chains with spikes on them shot out of the ground and rapped around the three ninjas the end of the chain shot towards her she caught it in her hand and tugged on it as hard as she could the spiked in the chains pushed into the ninjas and torn the ninjas to pieces. After killing them the chain disappeared. Naruto turned to Inari and cheeked him for any injuries. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Ya I'm fine." he answered blushing. "That's good to hear so what are you doing in the village?" Naruto asked curious. "Well my grandpa is going to help with a project here because he needs work. He just finished the "Great Naruto bridge" so he came here to see what he can do. We're staying for two months." he answered a smile on his face "So I see you guys really did name it that I told you, you didn't have to" she said scratching the back of her head blushing and looking away. "It's the least we can do you did save our village after all and give us our hope back." Sighing Naruto said "Come on ill take you to your grandpa then I have to go I've got to take the Chunin exams." Picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder Naruto left running towards the sent of Tazuna, Inari grandpa.

Gaara and his siblings watched all of this in silence not sure what to say. Gaara was amused at how innocent she sounded as she prepared to kill them. He was impressed at how she killed them without hesitation. Gaara looked at his siblings as they stood in silence neither sure about how to handle what they just saw. Kankuro broke the silence by saying "So she's going to be in the exams I hope we don't have to fight her." Temari looked at Kankuro and said "I don't think we'd get the chance to fight her I think she'd just slaughter us instead." Gaara wanting is two teammate to shut up said "come on we have to go to the exams if either of you two have to fight her you should probably forit if you like living." with that said he headed to the exams.

**review and tell me how i did-F**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the sent of Inari grandfathers sent. As she ran she was hit with the memories of her first C-ranked mission.

_*Flash back*_

_Naruto and her team had just got done catching Tora a cat that had a knack for escaping. This was the 100th time that team 7 had chased the cat. It was a D-ranked mission but everyone knew that it was really an A-rank mission. The damn cat was hard as hell to catch and even Kakashi said he had to chase it when he was a Genin and he became one at the age of 7 he's 27 now! "I bet even the Hokage had to chase this stupid cat" Naruto said angrily as she glared at the cat wondering if Kakashi would let her skin it and eat it she thought smiling at the idea. As if he could read her mind Kakashi moved the cat farther away from her. Kakashi gave the cat to a very fat lady that started to squeeze the life out of the demon cat as soon as she had it. "No wonder the cat keeps running away I would to if I was him." Sakura said making a face of displeasure. "No way that cat deserves it for what we have to go through to catch him." Naruto said smiling at the obvious discomfort the cat was in. "Ok team 7 so your next mission is either baby sit or gardening." she heard the Hokage say turning her attention from the cat to him. "No way old man I'm not doing another D-ranked mission I want a C-ranked one." Iruka started to go into his big head no jutsu and everyone tuned him out not really wanting to hear his lecture. "Iruka that's enough Naruto right it's about time I gave them a C-ranked one. I have just the one for them." the Hokage said with a smile on his face. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "You be escorting some one to the Land of Waves." he said before saying out loud "Tazuna come in" she watched as a drunk man with gray hair and a gray beard stumbled into the Hokage's office, "These brats are suppose to protect me? They look like they just got out of dippers. And the blond one's funny looking." Tazuna said with a slur. She had to clench her fist so that she wouldn't hurt him. _

_Kakashi watched as Naruto clenched her fist and decided that he better stop Tazuna from angering her any farther. "Don't worry I'm a Jounin so you'll me safe besides the most we'll likely run into are bandits this is a C-ranked after all." he said giving the man an eye smile. He notice as Tazuna filched when he said that it would only be a C-ranked mission making Kakashi think the man lied about the Ranked but not having any evidence he couldn't do anything about it he'd have to be more on guard as if he was doing a B or A ranked mission. "Ok team meet me at the gates in an hour." then with a puff of smoke he was gone._

_*an hour later*_

_Naruto and the others stood at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to get there. Sighing loudly Naruto walked over to the guards post and sat down "Wake me up when Kakashi gets here" she said closing her eyes._

_Sakura watched as Naruto feel asleep "Sasuke why is Naruto always sleeping yet you can see bags under her eyes?" the only repose she got was "Hn" he didn't even bother to look at her._

_Sasuke was curious about it to not that he'd ever admit it. He notice how Naruto always had so much more energy then other, but yet she still had bags under her eyes like she didn't sleep. Sighing Sasuke walked over to where she slept and sat down next to her and waited for their sensei to show._

_*2hours later.*_

_Naruto eyes snapped open and she jumped up panting her breath gone from the intense fear that the nightmare gave. "Naruto are you alright?" she heard Sakura ask but she couldn't respond her body was frozen in fear. She felt some one next to me the put their hand on her and shook her. "Earth to Dobe anyone there?" she heard Sasuke ask in a slight panicked voice. "Clam down it was just a dream it's not real. What ever it is it cant hurt you know ." Sasuke said still trying to clam her down. After a few seconds Naruto's breath become regular again and she clamed down. "I'm fine now Teme." she said stepping away from his touch not use to people touching her. _

_Kakashi watched all of this from the shadows. When he saw Sakura about to say something nasty because of the fact "her" Sasuke was touching Naruto he decided to come out of the shadows so they could leave. "Yo" he said cheerfully like he wasnt 2 Hours late. "Your late" their client Tazuna shouted at him. "Actually he's an hour early for him" his blond Genin said. He just scratched the back of his head started to walked out of the Village. He put up his guard making sure nothing would sneak up on them. After a few hours Kakashi saw a puddle of water which was weird because it hadn't rained in weeks. He walked passed it like it was nothing two figures jumped out of the puddle and used a chain to "kill" him but in reality he did the Kawarimi no Jutsu ( Body Substitute Skill ) and hid in the trees. _

_Naruto watched as Kakashi was ripped in half by two ninja. Sakura gave a scream. The two men then turned and went after was currently standing in their path to frozen in fear to do anything. Naruto did the only thing she could think of she jumped in front of Sakura and held her hands up in a blocking manner claws met skin the red chakra not coming up to help her this time it usually only helped sometimes. She kicked out as hard as she could sending the man flying. Sasuke made them break the chain that connected them by pinning it to a tree the two went to charge but Kakashi knocked them both out. The Poison took its effect on Naruto's body at once her body became hot and it became hard to breath. Everything went black and she pasted out. Naruto woke up in what seemed like a sewer she lay on her back in water. "Where am I" she asked. (_**"Kyuubi talking") "Child come here" **_she heard a voice say. "Who's there?" she asked. _**"Come here and I will tell you"**_ the voice said."Where are you?" _**"Just fallow my voice you'll know when you find me" **_Naruto got up from where she was laying and walked farther into the sewer until she was at a gate with a tag on it that said sealing. Behind the gate was a giant red fox with nail tails. "So your Kyuubi the demon that was sealed into me and the reason why the villagers hate me." she said not a trace of fear in her voice. _**"Yes I am and that's one of the reasons I brought you here." **_said the fox _**"As you know I'm Kyuubi No Kitsune and I attacked the village 13 years ago but it was against my will you see a man named Madara Uchiha forced me to and your father the fourth Hokage at the time sealed me into you giving his life in the processes. He wanted you to be seen as a hero but people couldn't get over that I was inside you and they saw you as me and not as an innocent little girl and they hated you because of me and I'm truly sorry for that. I want to make it up to you. You know that red chakra that protects you sometimes well it can always protect you but first before I tell you how will you change the scene to something nicer."**_ the fox looked at her with pleading eyes she thought about telling him no and to go to hell for all the pain he caused her but she couldn't because deep down she knew it wasn't his fault he was sealed inside her so she thought of a meadow in the forest that she went to on her birthday because people always were the nastiest to her on her birthday._** "Thank you kit it's beautiful." **_said the fox. _**"Now kit I'm going to tell you how to use my chakra to protect yourself and even how you can use it in battle. If you want to protect yourself with it just think about it. If you want to use it in battle ask and ill send it to any body part of yours and if you touch your opponent they will become poisoned because of my chakra. There is no cure for it unless you take the chakra back but even then you could kill them because of the pain it would cause. It will also cause them to heal all other injures if you use enough chakra. I will also awaken you Kekki Genkai. That is if you want though I want something form you I want you to not hate me and leave your mind set like this."**_ Naruto thought about his offer all of what he offered did seem like it would be good to have plus she's always wanted her own Kekki Genkai. "Very well fox I want what you have to offer I'll leave the mind set the way it is and I never hated you to begin with it's not like you asked to be sealed inside me."__she said. _**"Thank you kit now wake up it seems your friends are in a bit of trouble I'll make it so you have my chakra and energy though you may seem like your hyper because of how much energy you'll have. I'm also going to enhance you eye sight, sense of smell, and your hearing . I'm also making you stronger though you will sometimes act more animal and fox. For example licking people as a greeting having the urge to go hunt something and eat it's meat raw." **_the fox said before he pushed her out of her mind. Naruto woke to the sound of Kakashi screaming "DUCK"__Sasuke who was holding her moved so that they were on the ground him on top of her protecting her. "Get off me you pervert!" Naruto said loudly. "Dobe I was protecting you because YOU passed out" she heard Sasuke say before getting off of her._

"_Zabuza so nice to see you" Kakashi-sensei said to the man that was currently standing on a the sword stuck in the tree. Naruto and her teammates got into the protective position in front of Tazuna. Zabuza mocked us before he and Kakashi got into fighting stances._

…_to be continued…_

**The rest of the flash back will be up nxt chapter it would have been done this chapter but theirs this evil thing called school that I must go to.**

**Any way tell me how I did-F**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n**_**: ok so this chapter for those who already read chapter 5 the beginning but then I added chapter 6 to it so its longer. It says where chapter 6 begins. And about my grammar and spelling I am dyslexic so please give some forgiveness and feel free to point it out to me when I mess up it helps me get better.**

_There was a sudden high killing intent surrounding them. Naruto noticed Sasuke shaking in fear. Looking over to her pink haired friend she saw she to was shaking too. Remembering that anger lessened the fear she grabbed Sasuke by the neck of his shirt and said, "What's wrong is the great Uchiha scared? Come on now are you telling Mr. I'm so better than every one else is shaking in fear. Aw does he need little oh me to protect him?" She immediately felt KI coming at her as he pulled away from her. She felt another KI coming at her from her pink haired friend. "Naruto apologize to Sasuke." bellowed Sakura. _

_Sasuke was livid he wanted to strangle Naruto for going and making him look weak. Anyone would be shaking under that IK. (But she wasn't) his traitor of a brain thought. Telling his brain to shut up he realized he wasn't shaking anymore that his anger had replaced the fear. He looked at his teammate in wonder, wondering if she knew that anger would stop the fear._

_Zabuza watched in amusement has the blonde pissed off the black haired one and the pink haired one. Listen to the pink haired one he found out that the blonde's name was Naruto. He watched as the black haired one known as Sasuke calmed down. Deciding to mess with them for a bit he sent a clone after Kakashi and went towards the black haired one swing his sword so that it would rest at the black haired ones neck, but something stop it much to his surprise._

_It was like her body acted on its own one second she was protecting the bridge builder and the next we was stopping a sword from killing Sasuke. "Fox what just happen?" she asked confused. _**"your instincts are hiked up so is your speed and eyes even though you don't know how to use them yet they are still there and your body is **_**reacting**_** to your instinct to protect you friend." the fox said. **_"oh ok, but um what should I do now?" Naruto asked. _**"Think about my chakra in the palm of you hand and trust your hand at him palm facing him as hard and fast as you can." **_Doing as the fox instructed Naruto hit him as hard and fast as she could thinking about the fox's chakra. Her palm connected with his chest as the fox's chakra flowed into him before the force sent him flying backwards his sword ripping out of her hand spilling her blood everywhere._

_Zabuza felt something evil hit him before he was sent flying backwards form a blow to the chest._

_The feeling of evil made him want to throw up. He felt a burning in his chest that he ignored. Getting to his feet he looked over at the three children and noticed the blonde had blood dripping down her hand. Interesting he thought watching the blonde fascinated. Deciding that he wanted to play with the blonde some more he went to attack her but found that his body would not move. Suddenly the burning become stronger and he fell to his knees. He felt two needles hit him in the throat before everything went black._

_Sasuke watched in horror as Zabuza came at him. This is it I'm going to die here he thought to himself. Then suddenly there was a blur and the sword stopped coming towards him blood hit his face. Looking to the side he saw Naruto blood running down her arm. He watched as Naruto hit the man in a blur. When did she get so fast he wondered. Zabuza went flying landing away from us. When did she get that strong. Is she stronger them me. All theses thoughts swirled in his mind._

_Haku watched as he's master fell to his knees. Throwing to needles at his masters neck he quickly went to retrieve his master thanking the masked ninja quickly he left not giving anyone time to question him._

_**(this is where chapter five ended at chapter six begins)**_

_Kakashi watched in amazement not fully understanding what just happen. That hunter ninja was strange he thought if he remembered correctly they usually rip the body to pieces on the spot. His mind put the pieces together Zabuza was still alive the hunter ninja was a fake. "Come on lets get going Zabuza still alive I don't think that Hunter Nin was real." He put his headband back to its usually place and went to cheek on Naruto. Taking a look at her hand he saw that her hand was already healing. He quickly wrapped her hand and look towards Tazuna waiting for him to lead the way to his house._

_Sakura looked at her teammate in worry wondering if she would be ok. She looked over to Sasuke to see if he was alright only to see him looking at the blonde. Why does he pay so much attention to her? She asked herself not fully understanding what just happen. All she saw was Zabuza coming at them then flying away from them and Naruto bleeding._

_Sasuke looked at the blonde wondering why she saved him. It wasn't like he was nice to her or anything. He always usually ignored her even when he knew that she thought of them as friends. But then again if he really thought about it being friends with her wouldn't be that bad she never went fan girl on him and she could hold her own in a fight she was always training. Is that how she got stronger? How she got faster? How does she train? Maybe if I watch her I'll find away to gain that speed and strength. With that goal now set he was determined to meet it._

…_..AT THE HOUSE…_

_When they arrived at the house team 7 was introduced to the bridge builder daughter Tsunami who rushed everyone into the kitchen sitting them down at the table and began to fuss over them making sure they were alright and didn't need anything._

_Naruto asked Tsunami where the bathroom was wanting to get cleaned up. "upstairs and to the right first door." was the reply she got. She quickly found the bathroom and started a bath. She unwrapped her hand and saw that it was almost completely healed. After the bath water was heated and done filling the tub she climbed in. "hey fox mind explain things to me better now while I'm here alone and not in danger anymore? What did your chakra do to him? He feel to his knees for no reason. Was that your doing?" "_**yes kit that was my doing. My chakra is poisonous to others as I told you before it will enter his body and use his blood to travel through it eating his charka to grow the only way to stop it is for you to remove it. He will die when it reaches his heart. Is there anything else?" **_"Yes what about my Kekki Genkai you promised to awaken it and do you know anything about my parents?" _**"Your Kekki Genkai will awaken when you have proven that you are worthy of it. Like every Uzumaki before you I just made it so that it will come when it has decided you are ready. And about your parents I'll save that for another time all that you have learned today and been through must be exhausting why don't you sleep for a bit." **_"even if I do sleep I wont be able to sleep long because of the nightmares." _**"the nightmares are my fault and for that I apologize because the nightmares are things I have done when you sleep your brain is connected to mine and it a shows you the things I have done" **_"is there anyway to stop them?" _**"I'm sorry kit I don't know of a way to stop them." **_"it's fine I've dealt with them since I was little at least I know what they are now." there was a small knock on the door ending the conversation. "who is it?" Naruto asked. "it's me Sakura I was wonder if you were done with the bath I wanted to freshen up." came the person behind the doors reply. "oh of course let me get dressed and its all yours." Naruto said before quickly get out of the bath and dressing before opening the door and letting Sakura in. Naruto went back downstairs to the kitchen where Sasuke and Kakashi were. "is there any food I'm hungry" she asked Kakashi. "Diner will be ready in a few minutes." he said as he flipped a page "how's you're hand?" "it's fine now thanks for asking." Naruto replied softly. He nodded and said no more._

_Sasuke watch Kakashi and Naruto's interaction with interest. They all sat in awkward silence before he couldn't take it anymore " Why did you save me back there?" he asked in a demanding tone. "because you're a friend and a comrade." was her simple reply. "that still doesn't explain it at all I've been nothing but mean to you since I've known you just because you see me as a friend and comrade shouldn't make you want to save me." he said confused. " I see you as a friend simple as that doesn't matter if you're mean to me you notice me and that's what counts. I dislike anyone hurting my friends and would die for them." she answered in a tone that said the conversation was over but gave him a friendly smile. Before he could say anything else Tsunami brought in the food she was followed by a little boy. "everybody this is Inari my son." Tsunami introduce the boy. We all sat down and began to eat._

_Why are they here don't they know that Gato his going to kill them all? The blonde who's name he found out was Naruto said something about wanting to be like his father and he snapped. "why are you all here you all are going to die just like him." he yelled. Naruto told me that hero's do exist and that she knew what I was going through. " You don't know anything about pain or what I'm going through. You don't know want loneliness is."_

"_you don't what loneliness is." echoed in her brain has Naruto reached over the table and grabbed Inari by his collar " I know what pain and loneliness is better than you can ever imagine. Remember there is some one who always has it worst then you so be happy about what you have and stop crying about it like a crybaby" I dropped him and stalked about of the house to train. I found a clearing a good ways form the house and let my anger and frustration out on the trees everything went black as my anger took over._

_Sasuke watched as Naruto stalked out of the house and made a move to go after her when Kakashi stopped him. "it's better just to let her go. Giver her time to clam down." Sasuke nodded not liking it one bit. "If she's not back by morning I'm going to go look for her." he said before sulking off to his room. _

_Kakashi watched Sasuke go before going outside to where Inari was. "Naruto would feel horrible if she knew that she made you cry. She really is a nice person and didn't mean to make you upset or call you a crybaby. You know she doesn't have any parents at all not even a single family member really. She's been all alone since she was born." he said with a sigh. "really she must of cried a lot." the little boy said with a sniffle. "I've known Naruto for a long time and ive never once seen her cry and she has more reason to cry than everybody" with that he got up and left._

_Haku walked around the forest looking for herbs going to a clearing he knew would have them. There he found destruction. Trees were fallen ripped apart like twigs, claw marks here and there. In the middle of the destruction was the blonde form the fight sleeping. She tossed and turned as if she was having a nightmare. Haku knew the reason his master was in such pain was because of this girl maybe this girl knew how to make a cure for whatever it is she did to him. He walked over to the girl planning on kidnapping her to get the information he needed. As he went to pick her up a hand shot up and grabbed his hand. The blonde open her eyes to reveal a pair of breath taking blue eyes full of sleep and sorrow, before the sorrow was replace by a mask of happy. A smile spread a crossed her lips. "who are you?" she asked in a sweet sing song voice. "I'm Haku" he answered.. "I'm here looking for herbs for my master that grow in this clearing but it seems you've destroyed it." a look of horror came across her face "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I let my anger get a hold of me it's been a tad bit harder to control lately how about you let me make it up to you and help you get the herbs?" Haku thought about it before nodding his head. "help me move this tree there may be some under it." they spent 20 minuets looking for herbs before the girl finally spoke. "you know that theses wont help him right?" Haku was taken aback by the girls sudden words. "what do you mean?" "your master is Zabuza right? The pain he's going through is my doing and theses herbs are for him correct?" "your right Zabuza is my master and these are for him" Haku said hand moving for a weapon. "why do you follow such a man?" she asked watching my hand. "because he took me in he gave me a purpose and he became my precious person. Do you have somebody who is precious to you? Would you do everything in your power to save them?"_

_Naruto thought over his words did she have someone precious? She did Iruka and Kakashi and her teammates. "Iruka sensei and my teammates are all precious people to me I'd die for them." she answered in a serious tone then it hit her "I hurt your precious person you must hate me may even want me dead for it, but I'm not sorry for it he tried to hurt the ones I hold dear and I would do it all over again." her own hand finding away to a weapon._

" _I don't want you dead you're the only one that can undo whatever you did to him. You're coming with me." Haku got into a fighting position. "I'm sorry even if you did take me with you I would not save him he would just try o harm the ones I hold dear again and I won't allow that." the blond said evenly. "I could always torture you till you did." Haku said with a determined look. "you could try all you want there is nothing worse that I have not already gone through you could do to me." the blonde said in a sad tone. "the only way I would help would be if he swore to not harm my friends." she continued. "would you come with me I told you he would swear to it?" he asked. "I would" the blond answered with out thought. "very well hop on then." Haku said before turning around and getting in the piggy back ride position. The bond hoped on it felt as if she wasn't there at all with how light she was. Haku zoomed toward where his master was. When they got there Haku let the blond off his back and lead her to where Haku was. "master I brought back the girl she can help, but she wont unless you swear not to harm her friends."_

"_Master I brought back the girl she can help, but she wont unless you swear not to harm her friends." Zabuza heard Haku say. "no I will not I accepted a job to kill the bridge builder and if they get in my way then I will kill them." he reused. "then I will not help you and you will die." he heard a sweet female voice say. He turned his head to see the blond that had caused the pain he is in. "I could always have Haku torture you until you tell him how to stop whatever this pain is." the blond gave him a sad smile and replied "You could but I would not tell you. The only way the pain stops is if you swear to not harm my friends." Zabuza looked at her and said " you really wont help till I swear wont you." with a defatted sigh he began "fine I swear not t…."_

_He was cut off by a short white hair man coming in. "Ga… Gato" he stuttered. "what are you doing here." "well since you couldn't kill the bridge builder im here to tell you your only get half your pay now. " the white haired man with a cane said. "you cant do that." Zabuza said out raged. Gato raised his hand as to strike him with his cane._

_As the man then raised his hand as to strike him with his cane all the memorize of the abuse Naruto went through hit her and she became anger who was this man to harm someone who was in a weaken sate? Naruto's eyes turned a crimson red her teeth got sharper and her whisker marks got thicker. Her KI became extreme making everyone shudder. She grabbed the cane before he could swing down and snapped it in two making the white haired man name Gato look at her. "__**Who are you to think that you can harm someone while they are weak."**__ she growled out. The two men that stood at the door drew their swords and attack Naruto. Their swords being stopped my the fox's red chakra. The charka pushed at them holding them to the wall. Naruto turned towards Zabuza and walked over to him slicing down the palm of her hand and using the blood to make signs on Zabuza before make a hand sign. The red charka that she had put into Zabuza came out of him as he screamed in pain and swirled around her stomach. "__**If you try to harm kit's friends I will come out to play again understood?" **__Naruto then left in a swirl of red._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n here the next chapter sorry its so short promise ill make the next one longer**

_Where was that Dobe Sasuke thought worried. She had been gone all night and most of the morning. He had searched for her shortly after he had gotten up but found nothing other than a few knocked down trees. His head kept coming up things that could of happen making him worry more not that he'd ever admit to worrying about the Dobe. He was about to go out and search for the her when there was a sudden flash of red and Naruto appeared, but there was something wrong with her eyes they were red. Why were they red he questioned, but before he could ask it aloud the blonde suddenly collapsed and all questions about her red eyes went out the window as he caught her. "Kakashi there's something wrong with the Dobe" he shouted as he walked her inside setting her down on the couch. _

_Kakashi who was sitting in the kitchen reading his porn leap up from his chair and raced to the sound of Sasuke's voice. He found them in the leaving room Naruto passed out on the couch from what he could tell it didn't seem like there was anything wrong with her. He quickly checked her for any wounds and found none. She felt warm to him. "Sasuke go get a rag and wet it for me" he ordered. Sasuke left only to return with what he asked for a moment later. Taking the rag he set it on Naruto's forehead hoping it would cool her down. He heard the door open and felt Sakura walk in. "Sakura come here" . She quickly came to him "I need you to watch over Naruto for me. Change her rag and make sure she's alright." with that he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him out of the room determined to get answers about what happen to his blonde haired comrade. He pushed the raven haired boy into the nearest room and shut the door. "talk what happen to her" the raven just glared at him "hn" was all he said. Kakashi picked him up by the collar "what happen to her?" he asked again with gritted teeth. "hn I don't know she just appeared in a flash of red with red eyes and the collapsed. Now let me go." Kakashi let him go now worried about the fox trying to get out or take over the blonde's body. He walked back into the leaving room and set in front of the couch where Naruto laid . Uncovering his Sharingan eye he activated it and looked into her seal. There he found himself in a meadow what looked to be in the forest of death. There sat the nail tailed beast with a collar around his neck. "what are you doing to Naruto" he demanded" __**"who do you think you are to talk to me like that. I am the NINE TAILED BEAST AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PUNY HUMAN. ALL YOU HUMANS ARE THE SAME. JUMPING TO THE CONCLUSION THAT IF THERE'S A DEMON INVOLVED IT'S IMMEDIATELY THEIR FAULT WELL I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HER. I'm helping her unlike you. I'm making it so she can protect herself. So who are you to come in here and accuse me of doing something to her." **__with that the Fox swiped his massive claws at Kakashi and knocked him out of the seal and Naruto's mind set._

_*************With Zabuza**********************_

_Zabuza watched as the blonde's features changed her eyes now a crimson red, teeth more canine like and the whiskers that marred her face before more evident. A KI surrounded the room making him shudder and the air harder to breath. A red chakra came out of the blonde emitting a evil feeling. The cane that was about to strike him was stopped by said blonde. The red chakra pushed at Gato's men and shoved them against the far wall. The blonde walked towards slicing her hand and making a hand sign. Then he felt pain burning pain like he's never felt before it was like some one was roasting his insides. Unable to take the pain he passed out. _

_Haku watched the blonde disappear and made no move to stop her only interested in his master._

**a/n Tell me how I did- F**


	6. Chapter 6

a/n sorry for not updating.

_~skips to bridge fight~_

_Naruto raced towards the bridge only to find a bleeding Zabuza in the middle of the bridge and Haku defending him against Kakashi. Kakashi's hand went through Haku's stomach he fell towards the ground and Kakashi went to take the finally blow. "noooo" Naruto shouted as she raced down the bridge. Now at Kakishi's side she shoved him backwards "Don't do it Kakashi." She stood protectively in front of Haku arms out. "Well well well what do we have here a Leaf ninja unwilling to kill how pathetic. Here I was hoping you guys would kill Zabuza and his little toy so I didn't have to." She hears the man Zabuza calls Gato say from behind her. She whipped around so he faced her now as the fog around the bridge cleared she could see all the men that Gato had brought sent him. Stepping over Haku and past Zubuza Naruto stood in a protective stance. "I won't let you hurt them you piece of garbage." She shout loud enough for him to hear her. "Kill the men keep the girls alive you guys can have your fun with them before making them my sex slaves." He says chuckling. Naruto's first thoughts were for the safety of her friend Sakura. She couldn't let her friend go through some of the awful things she had she never wanted anyone to suffer through that. All she could think of was protection Sakura from that. Her mind went blank and she slipped into her subconscious. _

_Kakashi stood on shaky legs ready to grab his students to flee not having the energy to fight. He eyed his blond haired student wondering what she was thinking. She couldn't take on Gato's men alone. Just before he went to grab Naruto she started to glow and where she stood now was someone he thought he'd never see again Kushina Naruto's dead mother. He couldn't believe his eyes. Squinting past the glow of Kushina he could see Naruto's body. Chains shot towards them wrapping around Naruto's arm making her scream in pian as it melted into her arm leaving what looked like a tattoo of a chain there. That's when he realized what was going on Naruto kekkei genkai was awakening. Grabbing Zabuza and Haku he dashed off the bridge telling his student to follow. He watched as chains from the bridge shot out toward Naruto. It looked like Kushina was using them as a weapon destroying Gato and his men. She was sending chains through his men taking off their heads with them. Soon enough only Gato stood Kushina did a hand signal and the chains grabbed hold of each of Gato's limbs before going outward tearing him to pieces. Kushina it appeared moved from Narutos body catching her before Naruto hit the floor. The person Kakishi assumed was Kushina started walking towards them a passed out Naruto in her arms. Once she reached them she began to speak. "To unlock the Uzumaki kekkei genkai one must be pure of heart and selfless. Naruto Uzumaki as proven herself worthy of the Uzumaki birth right as part of the birth right the ones I tie you all together the people she wanted to protect. You must keep her safe and cherish her as she was willing to do for you no matter what it cost her. Kakashi felt a pain on his chest right above his heart he noticed the others holding that spot as well. He could feel the Uzumaki crest being craved there. She handed Naruto's unconscious body to Sasuke and disappeared in a bright light. He could hear his students asking what was happening but the battle was taking its toll and he was already headed towards the ground._

_Naruto found herself in a strange place with many people there. She sat up straddled not knowing any of them. I lovely women with green eyes and red hair walked towards her. "Be calm my child we aren't here to hurt you. We are the Uzumaki clan and you are the last of us be proud to bear the name Uzumaki we don't have much time so listen carefully when you get back home ask the third for the Uzumaki clan's books. He'll give them to you after you show him your arm. To keep the birth right of the Uzumaki clan you must never let evil into your heart always be pure. The second evil enters your heart your birthright will disappear." With that said everyone vanished and Naruto was left in darkness_

_~end of flash back~_

_tell me how i did-f_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N so i know its been awhile seen i last wrote i finally have a laptop so ill try to update more when school doesnt get in the way.**

**~exam room~**

Naruto stood with the rest of the rookie nine bouncing nervously waiting for what she knew would make her friends hate her. At least she'll hvae her teammate she thought nervously. The room grew louder has more people entered all of them staring at the rookie nine. " why are they all staring at us?" Naruto asked not really wanting the attention. Sasuke grunted at her not really caring that they started. Naruto looked over and Sakura hoping for an answer only to recive a shrug so she turned to talk to Kiba. "Hey dog breath, whats with the puppy?" Naruto asked knowing it would only piss Kiba off. "He's my ninja partner not a puppy Naruto how many times do i gotta tell you this." Kiba fummed. Naruto snickered and stuck her tongue out at Kiba. " Wel.. " Naruto was cut off by the appearance of the Hokage and the Kazekage "Silence" was heard throughout the room. Naruto froze in fear knowing what was to come next.

"We have decided that since there will two people who carry demons inside them entering the exam that it would only be fair to warn you of those two. We will have the two come up to the front so you all know your opponent and the dangers you face. You can drop out if you'd like. Naruto, Gaara please come up to the front.

Naruto made her way to the front with her head down. Finally looking up she say the red-headed boy from before. He shared the same faith as her? Was that why he was so cold? Would she of turned out that why if it weren't for those she held dare? Thoughts raced in her mind before her eyes shot to her friends to see their reaction. Other than her teammate her friends seemed confused, shocked, and hurt. "Demons! Go die! This isn't fair!" was all shouted from the crowed making Naruto flinch. Naruto say Sasuke about to do something stupid and shook her head it wouldn't be worth it.

Kiba stood there done founded. Naruto was a demon? No that couldn't been right they'd had known each other since they were little. Waited didnt the Hokage say she only held it kinda like how you but stuff into scrolls. Nodding his head he decided that was it. It explained why people looked at her the way they did he was always curious about that but let it go after his mother told him to "mind his own fucking business." Kiba heard the shouts of demon and die and couldn't belive what he was hearing enraged he shouted "HEY SHE ISNT A DEMON. THERES NO WAY NARUTO IS A DEMON. IVE KNOW HER SINCE I WAS LIKE FIVE AND IVE NEVER SEEN HER HURT ANYONE. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU ASSHOLE" the rest of the rookie nine nodding their heads or murmuring in agreement none of seeing Naruto any different.

Naruto gasped at Kiba words tearing up in happiness knowing her friends didn't hate her. Naruto watched as a group of ninja turned toward the rookie nine and spat " Who are you to talk to us like that? I'll show you brat." Naruto held her breath has the other ninja ready for an attack. Before anyone could react Naruto had moved across the room and had the enemy ninja pinned against a wall snarling in anger. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THEM" she growled out. Naruto didnt know what had come over her hell she didnt even know how she moved so fast. The last thing she remembered was wanting to protect her friends.

"Thats enough all of you. Naruto let the poor boy go." the Hokage demanded. Sighing the old man looked sternly. " If you want to drop out then do so. Them being in the exams isnt against the rules so you can deal with it or leave the choice is up to you." And with that the Hokage and the Kazekage left.

~Skip to the first exam~

Everyone sat taking their test cheating the best they could. Naruto looking around the room one more time then down at her paper again. She still hasnt answered any of the questions nor did she plan to. Looking back Ibiki who stood in the front of the room with his head band around his head like a bandana a scar running down his face ruining his perfectly tan skin and making most people afraid of him. Naruto shoot him a cheeky grin conversations with him were always so much fun. It was so much fun as he tried to get a confession out her for whatever the villagers had accused her of. Ibiki shout her a look that clearly said " Dont try anything funny im watching." that only made Naruto grin even wider. Looking to the person next to her she noticed most of the their questions done. Glancing around the room she waited until she was in the clear. Sending out her chakra and had it tap the person next to her on the shoulder destruction them long enough for her to make the switch in their papers moving to fast for others to see unless they where looking directly at her.

~the 10th question~

Naruto sat by has team after team left. Finally she couldnt take it anymore. "Come on now give us the question all ready. Rank doesnt have anything to do with strength it's just a title given so what if im stuck at this rank forever." Naruto flashed a grin at her teammates before quitting down. Ibiki was quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "You all pass" he huffed out. Their was a loud puff of smoke and out came a purpled haired ninja in fishnets and a cloaked her eyes wild and filled with mischief. "Alright you brats by the time I'm done with you over half of you will be gone im not as nice as Ibiki here. Now follow me." and with that she was gone.

**a/n sorry it's so short. hope you enjoy -dacookie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ok so im back imma skip a lot of stuff because its not important and ive gotten a few messages and reviews wanting me to get to the Gaara/Naruto already.**

~skip to inside the entering the forest of death~

Naruto and her team stood at the Gate of the Forest of Death. They all excited and a little scared about what waited them next. They all looked at eachother determined and ready for whatever was to come. Naruto had alread made a clone that was to stay in the shape of their scroll in case they met a team that could beat them.

Gaara and his siblings entered the Forest of Death with no fear all convident there was nobody who could defeat them. Gaara could not stop thinking of the blonde. Mother liked this blonde but it was a different type of like than wanting to see her blood splater all over the floor or to taste it. Garra was confused as to what mother wanted with this blonde. **"Make sure this blonde makes it to the next round." mother hissed in his head. **Gaara would obey his mother even if he didnt know why she wated this she had always been there. She has helped him survive. Gaara and his team ran shortly after they entered the forest and the battle began.

Naruto and her team wondered around the forest as Naruto lead them about sniffing for competitors. "Narto are you sure we're going the right way? " Sakura asked already tried of walking around. "Yes im sure Kyu says its this way so we go this way." Naruto said cheerfully. With the help of Kyu her and her team would get through this test. She caught scent of a fimilar smell and followed it. Want she found was slaughter. She held up a hand signaling her teammates to be quite. They all hid in trees as they watched the sand sibings comfront their opponets. They watched as Gaara killed them as while barely lifting a finger. Sakura gasped as Gaara crushed the life out of the ninja infront of him giving away their position. Gaara threw his sand in her direction and would have hit her if Naruto hadn't of pulled her out of the way.

Gaara was excited Mother was happy with him for the blood he had fed her. She encouraged him to kill more and a perfect time seeing as a new team had just arrived. "Come out theres no point in hiding." Garra watched the bushes as the Team walked out. What a surprise it was the blond and her team. **"Let them live" hissed mother. "The blond must go on to the next round." **Gaara looked over at the blonde and her teamates. " What scroll where you given?" he watched as they pulled out their Earth Scroll "Here take it we dont want any trouble" He heard the pink haired one say but he payed her no mind his focused was on the blond. "Kankuro give them the Heavan scroll and we'll be on our way." "But Gaara Kankuro protested. "Do as i say or ill kill you on the spot."

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE WE DONT NEED YOUR CHARITY TO PASS THIS TEST" Naruto screamed angry. She was pissed how dare he think her and her team couldnt get their own scroll. "Take it i want to make sure I have a chance of fighting you in the next round." instead the red head. " we arent taking it simple as that" Naruto growled stalking toward Gaara. Gaara took the scroll from his brother threw it at them and vanished before Naruto could protest anymore. "THAT ASSWHOLE" screamed Naruto as she swore to do violent things to the boy if she ever fought him. Picking up the scroll she tossed to Sasuke "might as well use it if the asswhole wont take it back." Stalking off into the forest in a general direction of which she hopped would be the right way.

(only doing Naruto's fight all the rest are the same)

Naruto walked down the stairs ready for her fight with Kiba. She was going to win no matter what she worked so hard for this. She needed this then maybe the villagers would acept her and even maybe let her shop in their stores. She knew this was asking a lot of them but she would be happy just knowing at the very least she would be able to get stronger and protect those she loved. Her precious people where the people who kept her from the darkness she couldnt image where she would be without them. That loney feelign was nothing she would ever feel again. Her eyes shot up to Gaara maybe he was in the same boat she use to be in. Maybe all he need was a friend and him giving her the scroll was his way of saying it. She knew what it was like to be hated and all alone. She would become his friend if it was the last thing she did. She looked and Kiba and smiled "Hey dog breath you ready to get your ass kicked?" "In your dreams i dont care if you a girl theres no way im losing." Kiba shot back. Naruto dissapeared in a flash and kicked Kiba sending him flying. Making clones she ready for her next attack. Kiba gave his dog a pill that allowed him to change into some type of clone of Kiba. They both attacked Naruto at a speed she dogdeged with flips and jumps. She studied their attacks until she say her opening calling up her chains fused with her chakra and she waited until they landed and shot them at the pair before they could attack her. "Chain prison" Naruto called out pulling the chains tighter. "Give up now or ill be foced to squueze the life out of you." she pulled them tighter to make her point. Both of them struggled against her chains to no avail there were very few ways to break out of her chains and Kiba wasnt strong enough to break it. The match was called and Naruto made it back to her teammates.

N/A sorry its short i dont really have a lot of time to write and when the story is finally finished ill add chapters together so they are longer and such.


	9. Chapter 9

**n/a ok so imma say this again the flash back was meant to be one chapter that a split into several because i wasnt updating very often and felt bad for that. **

(all the parings for the third exam are the same)

After all the fights everyone went to rest up and train for the next event. Naruto was excited for her fight she couldn't wait to beat Neji and show him all his talk about faith was bullshit. She sat down looking at the scrolls she had received from the Hokage when she had gotten back form the Wave. These were the Clan scrolls of the Uzumaki the only ones left from its destruction. She picked up the scroll that had to do with her bloodline. She still couldn't believe she had a bloodline of her own . The Hokage hadn't said much about her parents just told her that they loved her very much and for now it was best they be kept a secret and then given her the scrolls telling her she was the last of the uzumaki clan so they were hers by birth right. Naruto wanted to know more but left it at that to excited by the discovery she once had a clan. Her blood line was rather strange and not even she knew what it was truly capable of. The scrolls where only so helpful about it saying only the pure of heart could wield it and if an unpure heart tried to unlock the Uzumaki bloodline it was result in death. It talked about the bloodline tying people together for life and those tied together would wear the brand of the Uzumaki. The point of the unbreakable bond was to remind the Uzumaki what was important to them. She wasnt totally sure what all the mark did other than that. The scrolls showed her jutsu to use with her blood line. She had black chain tattoos on her arms where chains would come from fused with her chakra she was still working on those they were harder to use because they where like an extension of her body and she was still figuring out what each twitch did to the chains. Naruto was brought out of her thoughts as her door opened "Naruto would you like some food?" Haku asked. Ever since they had come to the village and Naruto had convinced (begged and scammed) the Hokage into letting them stay they had moved in with Naruto and been put on a probation. "You betcha" Naruto shouted running towards the kitchen with a simple thought " was this what it was like to have a family?"

Gaara sat in his room alone wide awake thinking of the blonde. Who exactly was Naruto Uzumaki and why did mother like her so much. All he really knew was the blond was she an outcast like he was and her life wasn't the easiest but what made her strong if it wasn't hatred. How was she so bright and sunny. Why wasn't everyone afraid of her. These questions swirled in his head and he was determined to find out. He decided he would look for the blonde tomorrow and get his answers if thats the last thing he did. Gaara let his thought wonder waiting for morning to come. Gaara set out to search for the blond around 10 in the morning hoping to find her or the next best thing one of her friends he could scare into telling him what he wanted to know. He walked the Village studying its scenery watching the people move about none of them seemed to frightened of him. Gaara glared at anyone who happen to walk to close. Gaaras search for the blonde was cut short when said blonde came crashing into him once more. He glared at her from the ground where she had knocked him once more. He was getting real tried of his sand doing nothing when it came to this girl. "Im so sorry" He heard her say as she picked herself up. He grunted and picked himself up looking at the girl for what seemed like the first time. She wore a smile that shinned as bright as the sun he could tell it was a true smile because it reached all the way to her eyes that were bluer than the sky and ocean combined. She wore an ugly orange jacket with a tight-fitting jacket underneath showing off her body combined by orange pants and a black combat boots. With her choice of clothing Gaara wondered how she was even a ninja to begin with than rethought his quick judgement if she could wear such bright colors and still be a ninja maybe she was better than he thought. remembering his purpose for going out this morning Gaara spoke as he picked himself up " Naruto Uzumaki I've come to invite you to a meal." Gaara watched the girls face compeletely light up adn felt confused nobody ever was happy to spend time with him he barely resgistered her asking him if they could get ramen. Agreeing to the getting the blonde choice of food he followed her lead to where ever it was she wished to eat.

Naruto was estactic she had ran into Gaara and he can asked her to lunch. SHE WAS GETTING RAMEN. AS they entered her favorite ramen place she peaked a glance at Gaara he wore the same stotic face he always did he reminded her of Sasuke. She was greeted as she entered "Naru-chan its so nice to see you arent you competing in the chuning exams?" Ayame asked excitedly. "You betcha imma win it too believe it. Then maybe I'll finally get the villagers respect." She beamed as she said the last part. Ayame frowmed and Naruto " Naru-chan you shouldnt worry about what they think if they can't accepted you as you are then forget them. Any way are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Naruto grinned sheepishly at her feeling guilty for momentarily forgetting Gaara was there. " This is Gaara of Suna. Gaara this is Ayame and her father Teuchi they own this place." Taking a seat and ordering she kept stealing glances at Gaara. "Ask what you want to ask already." She heard him grunt out. "Lee why? You had no reason to hurt him as bad as you did you could have just ended it without making it impossible for him to ever fight again." She demanded these answers Lee wasn't a friend of hers but he was part of her village and she could tell all he wanted was to prove his worth to others just as she did and didnt deserve is fate.

Gaara was taken back from her question. To kill and bath in his enemy's blood was the only thing he lived for. Mother showed him that was the way of life. "He was my enemy to destory him was my mission. I live for myself and nobody else." He watched the blondes usual smile be replaced by a frown. " Don't you ever get lonely?" She asked him. "No" he was done with this conversation he turned his attention to his food. "I use to be like you, you know not having any friends it was so lonely I was so glad when Iruka would be nice to me and take me out for ramen i always wondered when i was with him if this was what it was like to have father. I never had any family you know but one day i decided i would make my own and slowly my friends became my family. You have siblings right? Whats that like?" he thought about her question before replying. "It's not all it's cracked up to be I'd kill them if they got in my way." Narutos frown demanded and he wondered what he had said to make it so. "Thats no way to treat your family one day they could be taken from you than you'd truly be alone you should try to get to known them." Deciding he was done with the blonde for now he paid for their meal and got up to leave.

Naruto saw Gaara stand suddenly and start to walk away "HEY I WAS TALKING TO YOU." she yelled at his retreating form. "what a jerk" she grumbled to herself just he watch she was going to kick his ass in the exam but first she had to find someone to teach her since Kakashi was going to be teaching Sasuke and there was no way she was letting that peeve train her. She wandered around town wondering who to ask to train her when she spotted an old man with long spiky hair speaking on the women's bath. Sneaking up one him she whispered in his hair "If they catch you doing that their going to kill you." She giggled as the old man jumped at her sudden words.

Jiraiya spun around to meet the spitting image of his student. He studied the girl she and turned out to be a beautiful young women if only her parents could see her now he was sure they'd be proud. He was aware of the fact she was to compete in the third exam. "go away brat im doing research." turning back around to spy. He heard the girl call him nothing but a big prev. "for your information brat your in the presence of the great sannin Jiraiya the Toad summoner." he looked at the girl excepting to see awe in her face but saw none. "Then you can train me" she beamed at him. "sorry brat but im busy with reasearch." her smile widened at his words and he became confused. "if pretty naked women is all you want to see watch this." she started to move her hands to do so type fo jutsu and all of sudden there was a curvy, busty brunette in front of him with only clouds to hide her more private parts unable to hold his excitement back he was sent into a wall with blood shooting from his nose. Naruto giggled " i call that Sexy no jutsu agree to rain me and you can see more of it" the girl said as he wiped the blood away. He's god-daughter was surely something. "alright brat you got yourself a deal.

N/A: welp hope i did ok


	10. Chapter 10

Day of the last exam~

Naruto waited for Sasuke to show up for his match he was late and she was going to murder him if he didn't show up. She waited as they decided if they were going to disqualify Sasuke or not. Joy over came her as they annonced that Sasuke's match would be postponed. That meant her match was nexted. Jumping down form where the contestants stood she landed with grace and waited for Neji to get down to where she stood. The match begin and she smirked at her opponent the Prevey sage had taught her a new trick she couldnt wait to use he had helped her with her chakra control to control the chains in her arms better. She made a hundred clones and had them charge Neji. He dispatched them with ease and she made more to attack him as she formed her plan of attack. Neji charged the real her but she was faster and moved of the way before he could make a soild hit. Naruto new if she was hit it'd end badly she had seen what happen to Hinata ad wasn't about to let that happen to her. She was currently standing on the wall of the arena. She used all the force in her legs to jump at Neji creating creators in the wall. She flipped to she was above him and kicked at his head. He skillfully doged and countered attacked. She jumped backwards to put some distance between them and formed the correct hand signs for the Jutsu she wanted. " Chains of blood" she shouted out. Blood red Chains shot out of the ground creating a whole in the ground and into her hands. She flug them at the ground where NEji stood forceing him up and into the air. She was there in a second striking the chains at him once more. He blocked then with his arms and Naruto Smiled her paln had worked. Blood flew everywher from Neji's Arms where he had blocked the seemingly harmless Chains. What he wasn't aware of these chains had specail qualities and anywhere they touched on another person body would make them bleed profusely as long as the jutsu was inactive. It wasn't something she used often it just wasn't in her nature but she need Neji's arms useless to win this fight. She didnt plan to use them on any other part of his body she didnt have it in her to cause someone of her village that much pain. Form what she read in the family scrolls the chains wounds where very painfull do to the fact they kept their victim bleeding. The only thing that gave her peace of mind was the wounds would heal shortly after she deactivated the jutsu. She made clones to attack Neji once more which he once more killed off this time slower. Naruto had one of her clones do the hand signs for her chain prison. Neji barely manged to jumped up to avoid them one barely clipping his foot. The Blood loss was slowling him down and Naruto didnt know if she had it in her to keep it up. She created even more clones to asult Neji once more if she could keep him moving he would eventually lose enough blood and pass out. Neji lasted about five more mintuets before he fell down to his knees. Naruto quickly ended her jutsu and waited to be declared winner. She made her way back to where the other contests and sat down wondering if Neji was ok. She felt bad for the way she had won but Preve sage had told her the judges would be looking for stragey and not who could beat the other one senseless.

Shika and Termari fight has the same out come and Tarmari is victor.

Kankro's and shino's End in a drawl ( basically like the forest match)

Sasuke's and Gaara's fight.

Sasuke showed up just in time for his battle. He glared at his sensie for making them late. He looked at his opponent. Kakashi and told him chances of winning were slim Gaara was unstable. Activating his sharingan he attacked Gaara. He had worked on his spepd so he'd be able to hit Gaara. This tatic only worked so much before Gaara incased himself him a sand dome. Charging up the chidori He charged the dome breaking through he felt his hand connect wih Gaara as warm blood covered his hand. The dome broke sending him backwards. He charged up the chidori once more plaaning to end this. He wasn't fast enough has Gaaras sand hit him full force slamming him into the wall full force his head smacking against it then everything went balck for him. Gaara was prononced the winner of the round.

Termari Vs Naruto

" I forfiet " came from tamari from above.

Naruto jumped down into the arean once more knowing that left her and Gaara. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. There was just so much rage in his eyes. Their match began and Naruto was quickly on the defense as Gaara's sand shot at her. His sand Wrapped around her and started to squeeze her. Creating Clones she Expaned the sand making it explode away from her. She jumped away from from the next attack making hundreds of clones fillling the arena They all Charged him Hitting him several times. Naruto looked in horror has Gaara seemed to change into some monster. His eyes filled with maddness. She had to help him out of this maddes. Would this be her without those she loved. She couldnt let him live in that loneliness. Naruto shot her chains at Gaara only to have them bated away. "Gaara Please listen to me you dont have to live like this." She pleaded as she doged yet another attack. She created more clones and sent them after Gaara once more she used the distraction to deliver a swift kick to his jaw using all the force she had. This only further to anger Gaara has he transformed into the one tailed beast. Naruto looked at it's looming form and saw Anbu started to stop the fight and sent a wave of charkra to push them back. "No i cant save him if you stop it here." She screamed. Summoning Gamabunta she shouted. "you ready for this boss?"The gaint toad Grumbled at her but she paid it no mind. "I need to save him please." The toad nodded his head and took out his sword.

"whats the plan brat?" Gamabunta asked blcoking the wind attacks the Beast blasted them with as the arena was destoryed.

"Chain Prison" Naruto screamed has chains shot around The one tailed beast hold him still. Gamabunta took this oppertunity to cut off one of the beast arms the sand fell helpless to the ground before he broke free.. Naruto drew on the fox's power no longer having any herself. Her features changed her eyes bright red and her cannies shaper sher took a more fox like look.

"Wake him up brat the jutsu will fail."

Naruto knew what she had to do it would take almost all the chraka she had left and was dangerous for her to try it could kill her if her blood line decided she wasn' t worthy of it. But she had to do it if it could save Gaara from himself she had to try. "Holy Chains of life." She screamed as Chains shot out of her using her chakra and life to manifest and shot themselfs through the one taile beast. " I cant keep this up long boss get me close enough to him before my chakra runs out and i cant keep you summoned. " Gamabunta charged the beast tackling him throwing Naruto onto its head. She ran towards Gaara her chains knocking away the sand that tried to keep her away from him. With the rest of her strenght she punched Gaara as hard as she could waking him up and knocking him out of the beast. Gama poffed out of existents has she no longer could keep him in the realm her chains shot into her once more and they both feel. From this height they both would die. Using the last bit of chakra she had left she grabbed the unconscious Gaara throwing them into the stands crashing into civilians. With that she passed out no longer able to keep herself awake.

The Hokage watched the fight with intrest he had ordered his anbu down to give the girl a chance to save the boy if things got to out of hand his anbu where here to stop it he shot a glance at the boys father who showed no concern for the boy. He would talk to Jiriya about having the boys seal fixed. He watched Naruto with complete faith. She made him a promise to take this job form him and he knew she would one day. He had no idea that she had grown this far. Her parents would be proud of her if they were still alive. He watched them fall to the ground and smiled at the girls kindness as she saved them both. He ordered anbu to get them both to the medic and take gaara under custdy until the seal could be fixed. He announced the winner of the third test. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" his voice echoed through the satium as roars of cheers started. He looked at the kazakage they would be having a talk about him bring somebody so unstable into his village.


	11. Chapter 11

**n/a im going to be switching between this story and my other female Naruto story because it helps me not get stuck on one story and not know how to continue on.**

Naruto woke up in a hospitable bed surrounded by her team. "Naruto don't scare us like that" she heard Sakura say worry clear in her voice. "Sorry how long have I been out?" She asked stretching her muscles protesting at her movement. "Three days you dobe." Sasuke grunted at her. Sitting up she pushed the blankets off herself ignoring Sakura's protest. "Well then I guess it's time I get back to work" standing up out of bed she made her way towards the sign out counter ready to leave she had never liked hospitals and probable never would. The lady at the desk gave her no trouble in leaving itd always been that way people were always happy when the "Demon" left. "Say Kakashi have the promoted anyone yet?" She asked curiously. "Not yet the Hokage wanted to see you in his office though." She nodded and said a good bye "I'll head that way now, lunch later?" She got a chorus of sure and left to find out what jiji wanted from her. She dashed towards the tower and made it in a matter of minutes. She didn't bother with the door and went through the window.

The hokage looked up to see the blonde sunshine that was slowly warming the hearts of ninja and people everywhere. He wished he could make his village see that this little girl wasn't the demon they thought she was. She was nothing but a sweet innocent girl who wanted to protect her village. He was happy that he was the one who got to tell her that she had made it to chunin in addition that her friend Gaara was going to be fine his seal was fixed enough the beast wouldn't influences him as long as he kept his emotions in cheek. "Naruto have a seat I want to talk to you. You did very well in the chunin exams and we have discussed and we have decided that you Naruto Uzumaki are promoted to Chunin.." He was cut off by the screaming and whooping of the blond in front of him. Smiling to himself he remember her mother doing the same thing when she was promoted. He waiting patiently for the young girl to calm down before he began again. "You will be required to show up tomorrow with the two others who have been promoted to official accept the title. I wanted to speak to you about one other thing. Gaara was taken to Jiriya after your battle. Jiriya did want he could for the boy but it's his choice if the beast within him takes over or not. His will power and his will power alone can he decide how much power over him the beast has." He watched a small frown crossed her face. "He's doing well but a friend could help since he doesn't have any and having someone precious has always given nija the will power to do anything. He should be at his hotel room if youd like to go see him." Naruto was gone before he could say another word.

Naruto shot through the village looking for the hotel room Gaara was in only to realize she had forgotten to ask where he was. She wondered around checking all the hotels in the village for hours before she finally found it. It was a small building in the center of the village. It didn't look like much until you walked inside and you were greeted with a sense of home. The lady at the front desk was kind and gave her Gaara's room number without issue. She made her way up to his room and stopped standing outside the door unsure if she would be welcomed her. She should have thought of this earlier, what if he didn't want to see her after the fight what if "Come in Naruto" She heard him say through the door. Walking into the room she stood shifting nervously unsure as to what to say thankful she was beaten to it.

Gaara watched the blued eyed petite blonde he had tried to destroy fidget in front of him. He needed to thank her for what she had done. She had shown him you didn't need hatred to be strong you didn't need to live only for yourself to be the best. She had shown him what friendship and bonds could push a person to. He truly looked at the blond for the first time she was stunning. Her smile shone brighter than the sun, her eyes not even the sky could compete against her smooth tan skin with a companied with her slim waist and nice bust made her easily the most attractive girl he had ever laid eyes on. "I wanted to tell you thank you for what you have done for me. Without you the one tailed beast would have continued to use me and eventually taken over. I see now that the way I had been living now hasn't been a life at all. I realized I had people to cherish all along through my siblings that have stayed with me far longer than they should have. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki for being my first friend." By the time he was finished with his speech the blond had smashed into him for a hug. He tensed up not use to the conact before relaxing into her hug. She was warm and felt soft against him. Her hug was comforting and inviting he felt himself wrapping his arms around her.

Naruto couldn't believe her ears she had made yet another friend and had saved Gaara. She couldn't help herself from hugging him. Releasing him she beamed at him "Come with me have lunch with me and my team." Before he had time to say anything she was dragging him out the door towards the ramen stand. Her team was already there waiting for her. She grinned at them excited to tell them her news. "I brought Gaara I hope that's ok" she grinned sheepishly. Sitting down she ordered her usually and began to bounce with excitement. "Out with it already before you explode" she heard Kakashi say. "I made it im a chunin now Believe it I'll continue to work my hardest and take the seat from that old man one day then everyone will see who I truly am." Her smile was so wide everyone else couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations Naru-chan this bowls on me." Tears swelled in her eyes "Really?" she was great full for it she wasn't use to receiving thing from others and never turned down anything. She turned to Gaara beaming at him "When do you guys leave?" she asked wondering how long she had with her new friend. "Two weeks my father has some business here and we will be leaving shortly after that." she nodded sad that she only had so much time with her friend. "Then we must spend that time together I'll introduce you to more of my friends and show you around the village.

Sasuke glared at Gaara he wasn't about to let him take Naruto away from him he say the way Gaara was looking at her. She was his best friend and there was no way in hell he was going to let Gaara touch her. He wasn't good enough for Naruto she deserved somebody who would give their life for hers. If Gaara wanted her he'd make sure he went through hell before he even considered allowing it. He planned on protecting the dobe until her died. She had dragged him from the path of destruction he was on and shown him the light. She brought happiness and hope to everyone she met and she deserved the same. She needed to be loved and nutured she deserved to have somebody show her that she was worth something she was precious. Her life meant something and she held dear if she wouldn't let him do it himself then he sure has hell would make sure any guy that came sniffing around would treat her right and if they didn't he'd tear them limb from limb. That didn't mean was going to give up on winning her heart. "Hn Naruto my garden is bloomed" he knew she'd be over to pick vegetables and fruit for Haku to cook with and that's when he'd find a way to invite himself with her and Gaara. He felt himself being tackled to the floor "Thank you thank you thank you. Come over to dinner with us it's the least we could do." He grunted at her to get off agreeing to come over he'd spend the night with her even if she protested.


End file.
